Heart
by Mr.Claude
Summary: "I'd sleep better if I put an arrow through Loki's eye socket I suppose" A Hawki Fic- May contain mild spoilers. Warnings inside.


Title: Heart

Pairing: Hawki (Hawk eye / Loki)

A short one shot about these two I felt something between them.

Warning: DisturbedLoki! Violence and mentions of sex but now PWP

* * *

"You have heart"

Loki smiled as his septor touched upon the heart of his new follower, His eyes grew a sky blue with enlightenment seeing beyond his original thoughts it was as if they were at piece with him and the beauty that he now knew as the Tesseract.

This small blue cube was a magical thing, A door, An opening to and from another world that provided a very peticular and spiteful Asguardian with the upper hand in this war that he himself was causing.

(Break)

The army that awaited his call was growing restless, In fact the left side of his face still stung from the contact of those grimy disgusting fingers that the creature laid upon him in a threatening manner. He growled under his breath glaring at the distance.

The outerworldly being spoke of a great pain..one that he could not even begin to fathom. The mischief making god huffed.

He knew pain.

To be tossed away, Cast out, A hated foreigner in your own home.

Loki Odinson- No Loki knew pain.

Green orbs shifted narrowly to the side before his body followed. Behind him stood Hawk eye quietly watching. A smile formed on the pale mans face welcoming the other. "Clinton."

Clint stepped forward calmly and lowered himself next to the young god. "Sir, The Doctor has almost finished with the reactor for the Tesseract portal, There's just a few things he needs."

"Fine, We will get it to him then my rule over this chaotic earth can begin."

Hawk's glassy blue eyes lay'd themselves on Loki's own green ones. "Your bringing a force or Chaos to fight itself? For peace?"

Oh he saw...

Once a spy always a spy.

It didn't make any sense; A man with an unquenchable thirst for war calling upon fighters and arms to bring peace. But it made perfect sense.

"I wish not to fight with these people only to control their erratic and destructive behavior people can not be trusted with freedom, They know not what to do with it." The smile grew larger with a hint of compassion. "Without some one to bring about order you will all kill yourselves in a mad scramble for power that none of you can handle" His nimble fingers reached up to float along Barton's cheek. "Can you not see my glorious intentions?"

The turned Avenger was silent internally fighting with a better part of himself but Loki's influence was strong; He caressed his face and made his conflictive tension loose , he embraced him like a father would his child soft lovingly and with understanding.

Clinton seemed frozen as the god invaded his mind and his mouth.

(Break)

Clinton Barton struggled to get Loki out of him his hands were bound making his muscles flex and strain. That man was all over him on his body, on his lips, inside him, everywhere. His sly voice seducing his ears.

"What did it show you Barton?"

"What did it show you..?"

"Tell me.."

He growled trying to shake the memories away, Desperate to rid himself of that snake.

"You see I'm willing to offer all to those who kneel before me."

"Kneel Barton...on your knees"

"And show me.."

The mans breath grew heavy, his vision clearing. Yet those unwanted thoughts found residence in the very back of his mind, Only to show themselves at the worst of times.

"I'd sleep better after I put an arrow in Loki's eye socket I suppose."

(Break)

In the end the Tesseract and Loki were apprehended by the Avengers, both tossed into holding chambers on the flying fortress until word was given as to how they shall be dealt with.

The god of mischief and failed king sat, Hands bound, Blindfolded, Gaged in his glass cage. An ora of death and defeat about him.

"Bondage looks good on you." Loki cocked his head that voice...he reconized.

Foot steps strutted forward then the sound of a sliding door before Clint appeared before him, Looking down at him. "The great God of Lies huh? You got that right...Where's your world? Your army?" he tore the visor like blindfold away and cast it to the floor.

Green orbs greeted him. Tired, Dark, Hateful, Sorry, Afraid, Angry.

And yet... Mysterious, Hurt, Loving.

Clint brought his fist to the mans face with all the power he could muster, Again and again grunting and growling. He would show him pain.

To beat a god to death, He would surely fall into the deepest pits of hell.

The very same hell that he had experienced prior.

Heavy fist slammed down into the pale flesh, cracking facial bone structure and freeing blood. Barton roared with all his might, Dropping to his knees from exhaustion.

Loki's blood dried and disappeared his bones reshaped themselves pushing the broken gag away and his skin sealed; Clean, Perfect, New.

"Is this not your natural state?" a raspy voice uttered pushing himself into Hawk's view.

"No matter how strong, No matter how virtuous and justice seeking" his tongue snaked out across the other mans lips before capturing them in a deep session.

"You will always kneel."


End file.
